Conselhos de uma Rival?
by AnaKido
Summary: A Gan Gan Galaxy foi visitar a Lovushka na Rússia, mais uma vez, Lera se encontrou com sua rival, Madoka Amano, mas nunca pensou que ia receber conselhos da sua rival. Esta Fanfic Faz Parte do Projeto One-Short de Férias.


Conselhos de uma...rival?

A Rússia é um local frio, as pessoas que moram lá tem que usar sempre roupas que os proteja do frio, uma garota que mora na Sibéria adora patinar no gelo, mas sua diversão maior são os beyblades, ela geralmente passa o dia na estação espacial da Sibéria com seus amigos, Nowaguma e Aleksei, por quem esconde uma paixão secreta.

A garota estava se divertindo com seus bey, até que um grupo de pessoas que ela conhece muito bem chega e logo a garota pergunta:

- Olá, equipe Gan Gan Galaxy, o que vieram fazer aqui?

- Viemos visitar você e os outros-Responde Gingka

- Onde está o Aleksei,Lera?-Pergunta Madoka

- Está na estação espacial.

- Posso falar com ele?

- Eu te levo lá

Lera tem ciúmes de Madoka, pois acha que Aleksei ama ela, por isso é curta e grossa com ela, como poderia se dar bem com a pessoa que pode roubar aquele que ama.

**Sibéria,Rússia- Estação Espacial**

Lera leva Madoka a onde Aleksei estava, com muita raiva, enquanto os outros da Gan Gan Galaxy comiam feito doidos na lanchonete do local, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kenta e Benkei haviam ido com eles.

- Madoka que bom te ver-Disse a abraçando

- Aleksei estava com tanta saudades de você

- Eu também estava com muita saudades

Aleksei estava tão feliz que pegou a garota e a rodou no ar, Lera ficou com ciúmes e deixou lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, ela saiu correndo para seu quarto.

- Porque,Aleksei,porque tinha que amar a Madoka?

Lera saiu do seu qurto e encontrou Nowaguma, passou pela sala que Madoka e Aleksei estavam e viu sorrisos e risos vindo dele e da "rival", logo percebeu que Madoka ia sair da sala e saiu para que ninguém visse ela os espionando, a japonesa foi falar com Hikaru e perguntou:

- Hika, que tal chamamos a Lera para fazermos compras?

-Ótima, idéia!

As duas foram chamar Lera, que aceitou, elas então saíram correndo, Ryo havia dado um cartão para Madoka, um pra Hikaru e pediu para entregar um para Lera, elas foram para o Shopping Tryuinty e logo Madoka saiu correndo atrás de uma loja de maquiagem, as três entram na loja e escolheram suas maquiagems, depois que pagaram, Lera as levou em um salão de beleza e Madoka sentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Lera, você gosta do Aleksei, não é mesmo?

- Madoka, não gosto de falar com meus inimigos

- O Que está dizendo, não somos inimigas.

- Pra mim, somos, afinal você quer ficar com o a pessoa que eu amo.

- Lera, eu não amo o Aleskei, somos apenas amigos.

- Você pode até não gostar dele, mas ele...

- Te Ama!

- Como pode saber?

- Porque ele me pediu conselhos, durante a nossa conversar.

- Sério?

- Sim, ele realmente te ama!

- Eu também amo ele, mas me diz quem você ama?

- Não tem aquele rapaz de cabelos verdes

- Aquele que tem meio que um X no rosto?

- Sim, acho que ele lindo, apesar de ser um grosso

- E a Hikaru?

- Ela gosta do cabelos cinza.

- O Tsubasa Otori?

- Sim.

- Meninas, do que tanto falam?

- Nada...

- Você contou pra ela, né Madoka?

- Contei o que?

- Que eu gosto do Tsubasa.

- Sim, contei.

- Vou te matar

As meninas fizeram o cabelo, o cabelo de Madoka ficou enrolados nas pontas, Lera soltou seus cabelos e eles ficaram enrolados das pontas, já Hikaru preferiu deixar seu cabelo como é.

- Nossa,Lera, você fica linda de cabelo solto.

- Obrigado, seu cabelo fica lindo com as pontas enroladas

- Muito obrigado.

As três voltaram para a estação espacial muito lindas, por sinal, Tsubasa e Kyoya ficaram babando por Hikaru e Madoka, Lera foi falar com Aleksei que estava com um buque de flores na mão.

- Lera, você está linda.

- Obrigado,Aleksei.

- De nada,é pra você-Disse entregando o buque

- São lindas.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? Promete que não vai rir de mim?

- Prometo

- Desde que eu te conheci, sempre te achei muito bonita, e agora, eu tenho que contar que eu...eu...te...te...amo!

- Aleksei, eu nem preciso dizer que te amo também?

Lera o beijou que retribui, Madoka viu tudo e enquanto via,Kyoya a abraçou por trás e disse:

- Quando vai ser a nossa vez?

- Hoje não,Kyoya-Disse Madoka beijando sua bochecha

Lera e Aleksei saíram da sala de mão dadas e trocaram beijos de amor e paixão, aquele era o melhor dia desses dois.

Fim!

**...**

**Mais uma fanfic, de outro casal que amo: Alekera(Lera&Aleksei), amo esses dois.**

**Acho que todos os leitores devem ter percebido que eu amo KyoMado.**


End file.
